leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristana/Strategy
Gameplay ;Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * ;Playing Against * Tricks ;Ability Usage * becomes extremely powerful later in the game, allowing to hit enemies from a greater distance than most. ** Because of this, is best placed in the back of a group or flanking enemies from the side. * can outrange any other ranged carry at level 16, making her a very strong pick if your team lacks hard CC and already has a wide array of slows. ** out-ranges by 41 range at level 18. * All of skills have high cooldowns early on. Be wary of trading while they're on cooldown. * Leveling early on is unadvised, since her low base Attack Damage early on the game can't make much use of the AS steroid. Wait until you buy some AD items such as a . * is applied to the next autoattack's wait period - cast it right before an autoattack to squeeze as much as you can from the duration. * Since resets on kills or assists, you may use it to secure a kill and to either jump out of a deadly situation or jump again to set up another. ** The cost of is a bit high compared to her mana pool. Make sure you have enough mana to use it at all times. ** As many players tend to level up over , be mindful of its long cooldown at rank 1 as jumping into a bad situation without getting the reset may end up just getting you killed. * can use abilities while in the air during . This allows a very strong and fast combo if you play her as an AP caster. * Using to leap over an enemy and then using to send them flying back to your allies or an allied turret can be very effective, but be careful about using the strategy in large team fights. ** can also be used defensively, especially for jumping out of AoE abilities such as or , as well as in and out of the base walls around the Nexus on Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. ** Be careful when using as it is considered a "dash", even though it is visually a "jump". This means that if you jump over a trap (like ) you will activate the trap and its effects. ** Likewise, this also means that many enemy abilities such as can interrupt your jump mid-flight if you're not careful. * The passive of is particularly useful in farming - if there are a lot of minions in a relatively confined area, killing one could burst the remaining minions and gain a lot of gold in a relatively short time, without the use of abilities. ** Combine this with and she can easily farm up and clear minion waves with an ease. Be aware that this may push your lane more than necessary and leave you open during the laning phase. * In the early game, is your best method of harassing enemies, as your autoattacks are weak early on and leaves you vulnerable at melee range. ** resets your auto attack animation, allowing you to sneak in another auto-attack to push trades in your favor. In addition, landing four autoattacks will automatically detonate the charge and deal large amounts of damage ** You can also detonate the charge early by jumping into the enemy using . This is useful if you are paired with a support that can lock down your target like , , , , and . However, keep in note that this is a high-risk/high-reward move and can put in a more vulnerable position. **Due to the "delay" effect of , has the best synergy with 's . In addition, can effectively use his ultimate on to keep her alive if she jumps in with . * Using a to move a disruptive caster such as , or away can give you a strong advantage in teamfights or ganks. * will also interrupt channeled abilities such as , , or . * can be used to push various groups of close enemies tightly packed together. Use this to help distance enemies from yourself when fleeing and can even knock them through small walls. * Using to escape and using while in mid-air can make sure that you escape. ** If timed correctly, can be used to interrupt some dashes such as or . * 's strength comes from her ability to destroy turrets quickly within mere seconds thanks to her and . In addition, she's also good at securing objectives such as and for similar reasons as well. ** Because of this, has incredible synergy with her kit. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * skills become more relevant for their utility than their damage in the late-game, and she becomes incredibly auto-attack reliant, making attack damage, critical strike chance, life steal, On-hit effect items, attack speed, Armor penetration, and Cooldown reduction more necessary for her than some marksmen. * low base movement speed makes it difficult for her to chase enemies or to escape. This is especially prominent at low levels. Getting quickly is highly beneficial. Be sure to watch the enemy builds and pick the proper boot upgrade. ** A is a good item to build on , as it not only gives her some cooldown reduction, but synergizes well with his . After four basic attacks, the target would already have taken about 4 stacks of the item's passive and have taken even larger burst of damage thanks to the armor shred. It's best to land one or two basic attacks before landing the charge on your target. ** is another good item, as it not only gives some cooldown reduction, the item's active greatly synergizes well with and allow you to trigger charge as soon as possible. ** Combining , , and , she can easily obtain 40% cooldown reduction for her . * has become an effective situational item to build on her, as it possesses useful stats all around. It has substantial cooldown reduction, beneficial for her . Also, she can continuously proc 's passive for roughly every 7 seconds at higher ranks, and the passive can be useful when kiting enemies. * Be careful when picking , as an enemy's blind can render you fairly useless. A can be used to counter blinding champions such as and to escape other hard CC. ** can later be upgraded into , which provides more attack damage for . * Consider building if you are dealing with tanks stacking or benefiting from a lot of health items, like or . ** also mitigates of her weak mid-game thanks to the passive that procs with her auto-attacks and the active adding additional self-peeling power with her and . * high attack speed steroid and powerful attack range make especially cost efficient on her. * , while unconventional and lacks flat AD components, can be quite useful due to emphasis on basic attacks, with the extra MR providing her with defense against casters and the MR shred allowing her abilities to deal more damage. However, it should not be built until later since early game is weaker than most marksmen. * While may seem like an appealing option due to the decent waveclear it can provide and synergy with , it is often considered a niche item for only a few champions and most prefer for its greater offensive properties. * Due to the high ratios on her abilities, can be built if your team requires an AP nuker, as well as an AP support due to being ranged with decent crowd control capabilities. ** Tristana loses her DPS potential with a full-AP build, but gains newfound burst damage to whittle down targets and in teamfights, she can potentially one-shot them. However, this type of build offers very risky gameplay, as Tristana must make sure to play safe due to lack of strong-auto attacks, as well as her general squishiness. ** is also great item for her AP build, as you can get in extra proc from your . ** is another great early game item for as it offers to all of her AP ratio abilities and not just for her , and the cooldown reduction and mana regeneration also helps. ** Rushing / can cause Tristana to dominate early game if possible, due to her high AP ratios. ** Like with , in combo with it can not only provide cooldown reduction and attack speed for Tristana to retain DPS, but due to the procs scaling off her AP, it can make up for her lost ADC style. ;Countering * is an AD-carry with massive base damage on 3 of her spells giving her a very powerful early game. However, when built AD, she does not have scaling for her burst abilities due to the lack of ability power, meaning her mid-game is a little weak. Abuse this, since late game is one of the closest to unstoppable in the entire league due to her massive range, AS-boost and peeling power of and her ultimate. DO NOT underestimate her though, as even with a "weak" mid-game, she can and does have decent burst when done right, and any decent player will be working to compensate for this. * is notorious for her ability to reposition to safety with a well-placed . As this resets on kills and assists, having allies fall to her can make pinning her down difficult. It has a long cooldown otherwise, making it best to cripple her mobility or damage so she can't make use of it. * has a huge auto attack range when she reaches level 18 because of her ; avoid getting kited. ** Early game, her range is fairly short; use it to your advantage to harass her and deny her farm. * has a lot of burst damage from her abilities early on - buying early defenses along with having a way to escape her/peel her from you can hinder her from zoning or killing you at the early game. A target surviving her abilities being cast on them leaves her vulnerable to counter-attacks if they have the health or sustain to stick around. ** That being said, champions with larger burst combos such as , , and can win trades easier if the aggression is timed correctly. ** Standing near the brush can allow you to duck into it after she uses on you, avoiding a good follow-up from the rest of her abilities. As is the lynch-pin to her combo, she can then be attacked from range after escaping her without fear of reprisal while it is on cooldown. * During the laning phase, try to bait out as she can only damage you with her auto-attacks and active if she plans on saving to escape. It is optimal to force aggression on her after the duration since she does not have many options to retaliate aside from her support. * has no long-range poke abilities - having a champion that can do this can damage her freely. ** As the range of is very long, however, being a champion that can escape or having a partner that can peel that is likely also a requirement. * is vulnerable to being hit by skillshots during the animation of (being essentially a very slow dash) and hard crowd control can stop the ability entirely while it is casting, returning her to where she started. * Move away from a low health minion at early game to avoid the damage from her . * mainly deals damage from her auto-attacks. and are good options to counter build against her, since it will greatly reduce her damage per second output. A will counter her damage, but generally is a less better option since it helps to defend only yourself. * Try to not engage her when she can easily escape with her and off cooldown. The exception is when you can hold her in place with Crowd Control long enough to kill her. * If is building AP, be very cautious and ward well as she may jump out of nowhere and one-shot you easily. Also, missing calls can prevent a lot of her potential ganks. ** In team fights, do not leave any squishy teammates in the front and prepare some CC for her all-in. Be sure to back away if your team have multiple low health allies. She may get multiple kills because the cooldown of resets whenever she gets a kill or assist. ** Purchasing a counter AP Tristana easily, as it negates one of her spells. Because AP Tristana is combo reliant and she has long cooldowns, if she can't kill you, she becomes useless for a time; if you negate one of her spells, a huge portion of her damage is gone. * and can effectively counter late game as their basic attacks not only outrange , they also have better lategame damage scaling than her. ** However, is considered to be best turret destroyer thanks to as well as incredibly good at securing objectives such and . Combined with and reasonable attack damage and attack speed items such as , , and , she wither down a single turret's health to more than half it's health. Do not let anywhere near a turret. If is missing in action, chances are that she may be hiding somewhere and buying her team it to effectively splitpush and destroy a turret. ru:Tristana/Strategy Category:Champion strategies